Por el corazón de un conde
by Lucienne Lancaster
Summary: Siempre hemos visto como el Conde Caballero Azul hace hasta lo imposible por enamorar a Lydia pero ahora, tras un encuentro con kelpie las cosas cambiarán para ser la Dra. de hadas quien luche por recuperar su amor...


_Notas: todos los derechos reservados para Mizue Tani y asako Takaboshi quienes son las autoras de Hakushaku to yousei. Gracias por leerme, disfrútenlo_

**Por el corazón de un conde**

_lucienne lancaster_

En realidad no recordaba otra persona que le causara tanta angustia–además de su padre- como lo hacía Edgar en estos momentos. Se encontraba frente a él viendo como sus mejillas se azoraban en carmín por la fuerte temperatura que recientemente había adquirido. Respiraba apenas por la boca en tanto gotas de sudo revelaban por su rostro acalorado.

Se encontraba rodeado de cobijas y al lado suyo una mesita repleta de tazas de té con diferentes tipos de hojas curativas. Algunas de estas plantas medicinales habían sido traídas por Raven de diferentes tiendas de hierbas y otras habían sido traídas por algunas hadas, que preocupadas seguían velando por el bienestar del conde. Todos los métodos caseros se habían puesto en práctica para poder recuperar la salud de Edgar pero por lo visto, nada parecía funcionar. Solo a veces con la mezcolanza de diferentes hierbas y brebajes es como se podía preciar pequeñas mejorías, pero había algo en el joven paciente que le hacía recaer profundamente en su enfermedad.

-¡Lydia, Lydia…! -escuchó su nombre, venía del rubio quien en sueños la nombraba-… no te vayas.

Era ese sueño, cada vez que el conde mejoraba un poco, ese sueño le atormentaba, nadie sabía el significado de ése sueño, salvo la joven Carlton quien en continuas ocasiones sentía una profunda culpabilidad. Recordaba lo ocurrido con tanto dolor… sabía que algo tenía que hacer para poder tenerlo a su lado otra vez.

Flash Back

Era una tarde un tanto nublada, y en la oficina se encontraba la señorita Carlton, era uno de esos momentos que el joven conde no dejaría escapar por ningún motivo, ya que las ocasiones para estar solos en una oficina eran contadas. No es que pretendiera hacerle daño, no, tampoco quería arrastrarla con él "sus impulsos carnales" como mencionaba Raven algunas ocasiones. Es solo que no podía evitar mostrarle lo embelesado que estaba con ella. A veces creía que era mucho lo que arriesgaba y muy poco lo que ganaba, la incitaba solo un poco, pero solo Lydia sin más presiones, decidía hasta donde llegaba. Aunque claro, hasta ahora nunca fueron más allá de un beso en la mano o una gentil caricia a la cabellera de la chica ya que no quería volver a indignarla como aquella ocasión en la que lo encontró ebrio.

-¿para qué me habías llamado, Edgar?

-Mi hada linda, para nada en especial, ¿es acaso que no puedo estar a solas con mi futura esposa?-pregunto acercándose a ella con una radiante y gentil sonrisa.

-habíamos quedado en que aceptaba el anillo solo para volver al mundo de los humanos.- repuso la joven de inmediato.

-yo no recuerdo eso. Solo sé que hasta ahora eres mi prometida y que te casarás conmigo.- argumentó acorralándola contra la pared para que no huyera.

La joven pelirroja (N/A: por así decirlo) no pudo evitar sonrojarse, es así como precisamente detestaba encontrarse, intimidada y con esa sensación de estar indefensa. Era como si él poseyera las mejores armas para de un momento a otro, encontrarse en desventaja. El rubio pudo contemplar su victoria al ver la inseguridad que había en la chica. La adoraba, era como ver a… una tierna hada indefensa. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente con la intención de abrazarla pero antes de poder ganar más dominio la ojiverde se interpuso.

-tramposo… si bien no es a mí a quien quieres-"otra vez su desconfianza" pensó el rubio, comenzó a preocuparse como en otras ocasiones. Sutilmente dirigió una de sus manos para acariciar los mechones de cabello que caían a los lados del rostro de la chica. -bueno…., no es que me importe que me quieras,… es decir, a quien tú quieras no es de mi incumbencia…-comenzó a tartamudear cuando se dio cuenta que sus celos quedaron en evidencia.-es solo que… por un momento creí que tú me… bueno el hecho de creerlo (N/A: que él, la quiere) no significa de ninguna manera que me interese como para corresponder y…

-no mi dulce, dulce Lydia. Pudieron haber pasado muchas mujeres por mi mente antes de conocerte pero nunca una encantadora hada-le susurró muy ceca del oído.

"No Lydia, él solo quiere usarte" caviló para sí misma la doctora "solo quiere seducirte". Tomando fuerza de la nada lo hizo a un lado, quitando sus mano encima de ella, lo apartó de tal modo en que pudiera dejar en claro sus límites pero sin llegar a la brusquedad. Por su parte, el rubio se desilusionó un poco, otra vez le alejaba sin darle oportunidad alguna.

-Lydia… ¿algún día me querrás?

-no lo sé, no sé si deba confiar en ti- respondió.

Y sin más, la joven doctora se marchó de la oficina dejando solo en la habitación al rubio. Todo ello era a veces desesperante pero le quedaba claro, no se trataba de que Lydia no le quisiese, no, él sabía que la joven pelirroja lo hacía solo que estaba hecha un mar de inseguridades. Comprendía cuan temerosa era aquella chica cuando de amor se trataba, que por eso, era necesario ser más delicado con ella hasta verla segura de sí misma.

-Raven, prepara un ramo de rosas.

-¿planea pedirle disculpas a la señorita Lydia?

-así es, mientras tanto la dejaré sola para que se tranquilice.

Esa misma noche la joven Carlton se encontraba sentado sobre una de las bancas del jardín de su casa, un montón de pensamientos revoloteaban en su cabeza. Por una parte se encontraba todo ese misterio que rodeaba al conde, su pasado, su experiencia y sus intenciones actuales. Todo él que le conociese quedaba encantado con su presencia ya que era una persona que siempre poseía los argumentos más convincentes y propios para la ocasión. Y ese hecho que le hacía tan perfecto era lo que a veces le hacía ver como una persona muy frívola y calculadora. Pero… aunque su mente lógica dictara tantas cosas que le pueden hacer dudar sobre la razón de ser del conde, su corazón le hacía sentir otras cosas. Aunque de dudosas intenciones, también percibía en él a un noble caballero que esta siempre estaba dispuesto a velar por todos los que se encontrasen a su mando. Alguien que hace todo lo posible por cumplir al pie de la letra sus obligaciones como conde pero también al hombre que no repara en mostrarle su afecto hasta en las ocasiones mas inoportunas.

-hey Lydia, que sucede, ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?- pregunto el kelpie con sumo interés.

-..he, no ocurre, nada, es solo que recordé algunos pendientes y bueno…

-¿es por ese conde no es así?-cuestionó el moreno.-Lydia… ése hombre solo te usa por tus habilidades.

-no… Edgar, no es de ese tipo de personas-intervino... la joven doctora.

-por favor, yo se que si, eres su único medio para ser conde, además ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres la única para él? Ermime, ella sigue aquí, y se encuentra acechándolo, ¿tu crees que ellos, con esa posibilidad tan grande, no se ven a escondidas tuyas?

La joven Carlton bajó la mirada sintiendo el efecto que hacían las palabras de kelpie en su corazón. Era verdad, Ermime seguía en este mundo, recuerda que en algún par de ocasiones oyó de Raven decir que ella seguía en la tierra a Edgar. Entonces era verdad.  
Kelpie por otro lado, no comprendía lo que él mismo decía, él era solo un kelpie, no entendía de relaciones humanas, pero observando todo el tiempo a Lydia fue como aprendió todo ello que le hacía feliz, y lo que le hacía triste. Vino a su mente una ocasión en que Lydia leía una novela de amor sobre una pareja separada por azares de la vida y recordó un capítulo en el que vio a la joven conmoverse y así como ingenió un plan.

Con su poder como criatura sobrenatural conjuró nubes negras en el cielo, de un momento, el claro de la luna llena se vio atenuado rápidamente hasta que cada una de ellas se confrontó con la otra hasta chocar. Los rayos sonaron por el choque en la tierra, Lydia dio un respingo por el susto haciendo que por puro reflejo se sujetara del Kelpie, si, el plan procedía bien. Luego el silencio se presentó, y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, de momento fue de gota en gota hasta que por fin el agua vino a cantaros. Los relámpagos se fueron, había un completo silencio, lo único audible era el agua caer sobre la tierra, las tejas y los charcos. Con un corazón confundido y ese ambiente tan oscuro le entristecieron más dejándole un rastro de amargura y dolor.

-Lydia.. yo conozco una manera para que deje de doler, conozco un secreto para que puedas ser feliz. Se trata de algo muy sencillo.-dijo al ver que su plan marchaba a la perfección. Ahora la tenía como quería, desilusionada.

-¿de qué se trata?-preguntó curiosa.

-confía en mi, solo cierra los ojos.

-¿y eso como para qué?-pregunto ingenua la doctora.

-solo será un momento, es un conjuro que voy a realizar.

Y sin más, hizo caso. Poco le importó la lluvia o que tuviese frío, estaba triste y se sentía y haría cualquier cosa por sentirse mejor. De alguna manera, aunque Kelpie pudiese ser alguien engañoso, sabía que todo lo hacía con buena intención para hacerla sentir mejor. Por eso mismo es que sin dudarlo mucho, siguió las instrucciones de aquella criatura.  
Cerró, los ojos, grave decisión. A los pocos segundos sintió un calor muy peculiar en sus labios, una humedad de un contacto que no recuerda haber sentido antes, un beso. Siempre creyó que esas situaciones se daban en circunstancias de amor y de conciencia, y que lo traía era ilusión, alegría. Pero no, fue muy diferente, en ella se generó un malestar, como si toda la energía que fluía por su alma se volviera turbia y caótica.

Un ruido estrepitoso sonó, haciendo que ambos se separaran al instante. Voltearon a ver el producente de ese disparo, se trataba del conde quien aun se encontraba con la pistola apuntando al cielo. Lydia se quedó sin habla, por su mente pasaron mil explicaciones, pero sabía que sus palabras nada podían hacer contra los pensamientos erróneos que ahora contendía Edgar. Sintió impotencia, dolor y mucha confusión. Siempre que estaba al lado del rubio sentía una conexión particular, sabía que siempre podía contar con él y que de igual modo ella estaría con él. Pero con tan solo ver la cara de desilusión de Ashenbert supo que las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas.

-¡hey! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a soltar disparos como un loco?-reclamó el kelpie tratando de sacar de sus estribos al conde.

-¡cierra la boca! ¡ahora te llevaré al infierno como debí de hacerlo desde un principio!-el rubio bajo el arma pero ahora apuntaba hacia la criatura acuática.

Los nervios de Lydia se alteraron obligándola a interponerse en el camino de la pistola.

-Edgar, no puedo permitir que le hagas daño, por favor detente.

-Lydia… tú-pensó lo peor "lo amas"

Los ojos malva dejaron de reflejar ese odio incontenible para mostrar un sentimiento muy profundo y oscuro, pareciera como si por dentro aquel hombre se derrumbase por completo, no quedándole de otra mas que acepar su derrota. Edgar bajó el arma, tiró con furia las rosas al suelo y se marchó.

La joven Carlton quedó asustada y completamente conmocionada, se sentía mal, con un nudo en la garganta y con tremendas ganas de llorar.

-Lydia, lamento mucho que ocurriera esto, no pretendía que esto fuera a suceder-dijo el moreno.

-déjalo asi, solo quiero estar sola.

Mojado tras una cortina de agua y con el corazón roto, el conde caballero azul fue a dar a un barecillo de mala muerte, en donde ahogó sus sentidos con tantos tragos de alcohol. Uno tras otro sin preocuparse de la humedad de su ropa, inflando su cuerpo en licor y dando origen a una fiebre acompañado del peor asma que jamás en su vida pudo haber padecido. Al final de la botella solo quedó un hombre enfermo y con mal de amor.

Fin de Flash Back

Ahora que lo recordaba, fue Raven quien la vino a busca ya que Edgar no paraba de nombrarla en sueños. Claro, como no sentirse responsable si fue por causa suya que ahora el rubio estuviese postrado en una cama y con una fiebre del demonio.

Había días en que la temperatura bajaba y se podía ver descansar tranquilamente a aquel hombre; pero la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba murmurando cosas y de su pecho se escuchaba claramente un pillar proveniente de sus pulmones lo cual significaba que no podía respirar bien.  
Lo único que deseaba la joven ojiverde es verlo despertar para poder explicarle con detalle las cosas para estar tranquila, para sentirse nuevamente cercana a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Agradezco mucho su atención y espero que les haya gustado, para cualquier comentario estoy a su disposicion, hasta luego!_


End file.
